


Ghosting

by ShrinesReftomp



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caleb is an asshole but his music slaps, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everything Willie says just sounds like a bunch of hearts, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Beta read we die like men, hand holding, he's only mentioned tho, idk what else to say, im bad at tagging, theyre sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrinesReftomp/pseuds/ShrinesReftomp
Summary: "I've been ghosting, I've been ghosting alongGhost in your house, ghost in your armsWhen you're tossing, when you turn in your sleepIt's because I'm ghosting your dreams"In which Alex is sad. What a surprise.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Ghosting

Alex never thought he’d be sitting on top of the Hollywood sign any time soon, It always sounded like something so lonely to do. But to his surprise, the loneliness was comfortable, he was at peace here, away from everything that was threatening to push him over the edge. It hadn’t been long since they played the Orpheum, Alex still doesn’t understand why they didn’t cross over, but now he learnt to be glad they stayed. The view from where he was, was beautiful. He should be paying attention to it. 

But his mind would always go back to Willie.

And maybe it was a little stupid, but he was still in danger. Caleb wasn’t gone, and he had to know that the skater helped them. What if he was gone? There’s no way for Alex to know. He couldn’t go back there, for sure.

Almost as if the universe had heard, it wasn’t long before a voice emerged from beside him. “This seat taken?” The raven haired boy asked, smiling as he referenced a previous moment where they were together. Alex looked in disbelief. “How-” But he was interrupted. “It doesn’t matter, Alex, I just needed to see you.” Willie replied, in almost a desperate tone. And in his mind, the blonde knew that wasn’t a good enough answer, but as he looked onto the skater’s troubled face, he couldn’t bring himself to ask. 

“How long have you been here?” He asked instead, but still curious to know as he didn’t see him at all.

“Only a handful of seconds.” Which was a clear lie, but Alex didn’t care. “Rough night?” The ravenette asked, and Alex stared for a few seconds. Clearly Willie went through worse today, and he was still asking about him? “Yeah, yeah it was.” He replied. 

And then there was a hand intertwined with his. And this had happened before, but it had been so casual. Now? It was intimate. Genuinely intimate, and if Alex hadn’t gotten used to being accepted, he would’ve been scared. He looked at Willie, who looked back then away towards the view.

“We’ll get through it, hotdog. I’ll be here. Always, you know that.” 

His words sounded so genuine, and his smile was so genuine, that Alex knew it was safe to believe. The skater let go of his hand, came closer, and laid in Alex’s arms. Like this, nothing seemed to hurt them. He knew they couldn’t decide fate, and Willie knew that too, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t try. Together.

“Yeah, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first jatp oneshot and i wrote this in like 20 minutes during class because I was sad. But oh well.


End file.
